


Стив Роджерс — выдающийся Казанова

by Leshaya, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: По мнению Стива, признаться кому-то в любви — это самое трудное, что только может быть на свете.А потом всё внезапно оказывается ровным счётом наоборот.Или: одна хэллоуинская вечеринка, множество невероятных костюмов и напрочь сбитый с толку Тони Старк, которому приходится разбираться с неожиданно умело флиртующим Стивом.





	Стив Роджерс — выдающийся Казанова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steve Rogers, Casanova extraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225545) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 



— Как насчёт этого? — спросил Стив.

Сэм обернулся:

— Что там у тебя? — его взгляд упал на упаковку, прижатую к боку Стива, и он тяжело вздохнул. — Стив…

— Что? Это классика, проверенная временем, — Стив с настороженной улыбкой приподнял упаковку. Бесспорно, костюм привидения был далеко не самым оригинальным выбором, как ни крути, но меньше костюмом он от этого не становился, а Стиву ничего особенного и не требовалось.

Сэм был другого мнения.

В ателье они провели уже больше часа. Сэм успел примерить несколько нарядов, а вот Стив всё бродил между бесконечными одёжными рядами. Количество вариантов само по себе вгоняло в ступор, не говоря уже о об откровенности некоторых комплектов.

Ради всего святого, здесь обнаружились даже сексуальные костюмы монашек.

Не то чтобы во времена Стива Хэллоуин проходил не в атмосфере полного бедлама, но двадцать первый век как-то умудрился привнести в неё ещё больше безумия. Как и во многое другое.

И всё же где-то в глубине души Стив с нетерпением ждал наступающего вечера.

И эта глубина была пугающе большой.

Его, правда, немного напрягал размах вечеринки, устроенной Тони — кто-то упомянул двести гостей — но при этом радовала возможность повеселиться вместе с командой.

Последняя миссия принесла им немало проблем. Они в очередной раз подрядились помочь Тору с Локи, чтобы в очередной раз не дать богу лжи разрушить Асгард до основания. Локи редко когда представлял собой смертельную угрозу, но его излюбленные игры разума почти всегда выматывали до полного изнеможения — и этот случай не стал исключением. 

В итоге им, как обычно, удалось упрятать Локи в камеру, которая, как обычно, долго его не удержит, и Локи, как обычно, поклялся отомстить, после чего все разошлись по домам. Тор впал в тягостные раздумья, Наташа стала куда более обидчивой, чем команда привыкла её видеть, а Брюс снова решил предпочесть книги общению с живыми людьми.

Так что в задуманной Тони вечеринке Стив видел большую пользу. Он надеялся, что хоть там все отвлекутся от катастрофы по имени Локи.

Кроме того… он предвкушал целую ночь свободы. Свободы от всех ожиданий, свободы от необходимости взвешивать каждое слово, вылетающее изо рта, свободы от полных надежды чужих взглядов, свободы от страха разочаровать окружающих, сделав или сказав то, что, по их мнению, не подобает Капитану Америке.

Хэллоуин — это переодевания. Хэллоуин — это маски, и шляпы, и крылья, и много всего прочего, что служит одной важной цели: стать совершенно неузнаваемым.

И выбранный Стивом костюм отлично этой цели соответствовал.

— Ладно… — Сэм смотрел на упаковку в руках Стива так, как будто она лично его оскорбила. — Могу я дать тебе дружеский совет?

Улыбка Стива поблекла:

— Я знаю, что это уже совсем не модно. И меня это не беспокоит.

— Да-да, хорошо. Просто… это ведь в принципе всего лишь огромная простыня. За которой никто тебя не разглядит. Вообще никто. Ты в ней… упустишь весь смысл Хэллоуина.

— Бесплатные сладости, что ли? — невозмутимо предположил Стив.

— Нет, — усмехнулся Сэм. — Побыть тем, кем хочется. Хэллоуин — это отличный шанс отпустить себя без последствий. Только не говори мне, что здесь нет никакого другого комплекта, увидев который, ты подумал, что обязательно бы примерил, если бы хватило смелости.

— Ну, — нерешительно протянул Стив, последний раз покосившись на «призрачную» простыню, прежде чем снова встретить взгляд Сэма. — На самом дело это, кхм, проще сказать, чем сделать. Да, кое-что мне здесь понравилось, но я не…

— Что бы тебе ни приглянулось, именно это ты и должен взять, — заметил Сэм. — Я повторюсь, весь смысл веселья в том, чтобы представить себя кем-то другим. Вот я, например, собираюсь потрясти всех костюмом гигантского пингвина, и никто меня не остановит.

Стив, уставившись на упомянутый костюм, благоразумно не стал озвучивать свои мысли.

Когда он отвернулся, его внимание привлекла упаковка, лежавшая на дальнем конце полки. Он пару раз прошёл мимо неё, и чем-то она его зацепила.

— А как насчёт этого? — предложил Стив.

Сэм пододвинулся к нему.

— Мужской маскарадный костюм Казановы, эпоха Возрождения? — он нахмурился. — Правда, что ли?

— А почему нет? У меня будет парик и маска. — Никто не узнает его в маске во всё лицо.

— Тебе не кажется, что это немного перебор? Капитан Америка в образе известного на весь мир ловеласа?

— По-моему, это забавно. — Пусть лишь на время, но избавиться от ярлыка «звезды добродетельной надежды», как его недавно окрестили в новостях — это просто невыразимое блаженство. Кроме того, Стив безмолвно признался самому себе, что его восхищает образ Казановы, который всегда показывает себя таким, какой он есть, никогда не скрывает своих чувств и ни в малейшей степени не заботится о том, что могут о нём подумать другие. — Ну да, забавно, — повторил Стив, кивнув на полку. — Он соответствует всем параметрам, а если я ничего не подберу для себя здесь, Тони всё-таки вынудит меня купить что-нибудь дорогущее. Не меньше чем за несколько тысяч долларов.

— И это, конечно же, будет ужасно.

— В этом нет никакой необходимости, — вздохнул Стив. — И в любом случае я не понимаю, почему он так цепляется к пустякам. Особенно с учётом того, что сам он не собирается принимать участие в маскараде.

Сэм фыркнул:

— Точно. Что он там ляпнул? «Прятать чудо света по имени Тони Старк — это ересь»?

Стив, вспомнив этот момент, расплылся в улыбке:

— Да. Он сказал, что наденет подходящий по сезону галстук и хватит с него.

Сэм усмехнулся:

— Он просто невозможен.

— Да, — согласился Стив, а потом куда тише вздохнул. — Он такой.

Сэм задумчиво присмотрелся к Стиву, но удержал свои мысли при себе — и, наверное, к лучшему. Стив и так знал, насколько жалок, спасибо большое. 

И насколько жалко выглядит его любовь к Тони, но вот это он уж точно не желал ни с кем обсуждать.

— Ты точно сможешь представить себя Казановой? — Сэм сменил тему. — Судя по фильмам, он далеко не самый большой скромник на свете.

— По-моему, я справлюсь.

— Я бы ещё и хорошенько приплатил, лишь бы увидеть это зрелище.

— Спасибо за то, что веришь в меня, — Стив в последний раз посмотрел на отвергнутый ими наряд. — Итак, никаких привидений.

— Ты не пожалеешь, — Сэм ухмыльнулся. — Прекрасный Казанова в полном облачении… если и после того, как ты наденешь эту блестящую золотую маску, кое-кто не влюбится в тебя, то с этим кое-кем явно что-то не так.

— Заткнись, — рассмеялся Стив помимо воли.

— А ещё ты можешь наконец-то сделать ход самостоятельно, — более серьёзным тоном предложил Сэм. — Бог свидетель, хватит уже томно вздыхать.

Стив многое мог бы сказать по этому поводу, но решил обойтись без комментариев. «Сделать ход» в отношении такого человека, как Тони Старк, гения-миллиардера-плейбоя-филантропа (тм), особенно после не самого хорошего начала и последующей долгой разлуки… было не так-то просто. И не только потому что Стив толком не научился ни флиртовать, ни говорить о своих чувствах… а потому что Тони — это Тони.

Сейчас они, конечно же, были друзьями. Они много времени проводили вместе, не так уж часто спорили, а даже если и случалось такое — то в основном лишь потому, что они втайне наслаждались совместными перебранками. К дружбе им удалось перейти на удивление легко: как только они перестали принимать любое замечание близко к сердцу, дело сразу же пошло на лад.

Хотя «на лад» — это слабо сказано.

Стив уже и не помнил, когда именно его привязанность к Тони переросла в нечто большее, но теперь эти чувства укоренились настолько глубоко, что при приближении Тони любые посторонние мысли просто вылетали из головы. К сожалению, постоянно звучащее рефреном в сознании «Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, боже, как я люблю тебя» слабо способствовало нормальному разговору.

Так что в последнее время рядом с Тони Стиву приходилось… тяжеловато. Каждый раз, когда он пытался изобразить невозмутимость или немного пофлиртовать, он словно бы снова уменьшался в росте до пяти футов. Недаром задолго до этого в сознании Стива постоянно теплилось опасение влюбиться в Тони: любовь могла поглотить его с головой… так всегда было. И она превращала его в полного и неисправимого идиота.

— На вечеринке всякое может случиться, знаешь, — Сэм вернул его в настоящее. Прислонившись к одному из шкафов, он чересчур внимательно рассматривал Стива. — Все расслабляются: музыка, напитки, дурацкие костюмы. Даже самые деловые люди отвлекаются от своих дел… хороший шанс, чтобы сделать шаг вперёд. Если ты именно этого хочешь.

Стив, прикусив нижнюю губу, покосился на Сэма:

— Я уже несколько раз пытался.

— Ну, я не так давно знаю Старка, но даже мне ясно, что в случае с межличностными отношениями чем откровеннее, тем лучше. Если Клинт не соврал, то в первый год вы с Тони практически не общались. Естественно, Тони считает, что ни за что на свете ты не увидишь в нём кого-то большего, чем просто товарища по команде. Ты не рассматривал такую возможность — просто взять и сказать ему?

Стив фыркнул:

— Конечно, рассматривал. Только… я не знаю… как.

— Презентация в PowerPoint?

— Очень смешно.

— Не смешно. Практично. Неважно, как именно ты это сделаешь, если цель будет достигнута. Главное — заставить его понять, что между вами всё изменилось.

— Я пытаюсь, — Стив нахмурился. — Я постоянно готовлю ему его любимые сэндвичи, когда мы смотрим кино, я массажирую его ноги, я часами просиживаю в его мастерской, восхищаясь его работой — и когда он на прошлой неделе попросил поковыряться в щите, я без возражений отдал его. — Стив поморщился, невольно вспомнив разгоревшийся после спор на повышенных тонах об электромагнитах и крошечных репульсорных элементах. — Правда, вряд ли я ещё раз это повторю... тогда я просто попробовал сделать широкий жест.

— Мне жаль разрушать твои иллюзии, но как бы всё это ни было… омерзительно мило, по-моему, это не слишком-то очевидно. Очень смахивает на близкую дружбу. А ты ведь хочешь показать ему, что, помимо того, что он тебе небезразличен, ты мечтаешь забраться ему в штаны?

— Сэм! — прошипел Стив, озираясь. Вроде бы продавец не обратил на них внимания, и слава богу: Стив отчаянно не хотел оказаться завтра на передовицах.

— Я давно ни с кем не встречался, — безмятежно продолжил Сэм. — Но я и то помню, что главный секрет — в откровенности. Особенно когда у тебя умный партнёр. Кое-что Тони сможет понять только в том случае, если этим помахать у него перед носом, — Сэм притормозил и поморщился. — В переносном смысле.

Стив сдержал ухмылку:

— Конечно.

— Не может быть всё так трудно. Возьми и скажи напрямую.

— В этом-то и проблема! Не могу я… взять и сказать напрямую. Если честно, именно с этим у меня полная лажа. Каждый раз, как я пытаюсь заигрывать с ним, я краснею до ушей и с тоской представляю себе бочонки Асгардского меда. Мне бы хватило всего-то пятидесяти двух, чтобы отключиться, — Стив, вздрогнув, отвёл глаза. — Не могу я… напрямую. С этим покончено. Я сдался.

— Нет, ты не сдался. Вряд ли всё настолько плохо.

— В последнюю свою попытку я заготовил целую речь, начиная с того, что именно и почему мне нравится в нем, а потом Тони спросил меня, как прошёл мой день, и я… я брякнул «голубой сыр», потому что хотел приготовить ему на ужин пасту с голубым сыром. Тони настолько не ожидал такого ответа, что уронил паяльник и получил ожог второй степени.

— О, это… — Сэм вскинул брови, — плохо.

— Вот именно.

— Но… это не отменяет одного: Тони, судя по всему, решил, что ваши отношения уже точно не выйдут за грань платонических. Он привык к этой ситуации, и она, по его мнению, никогда не изменится. Его будет сложно убедить, если ты сам не откроешь ему правду.

Стив протяжно выдохнул, еле справившись с желанием побиться головой о ближайшую полку.

— Почему это так трудно, — простонал он. — Почему я всегда влюбляюсь в… настолько невероятных людей?

Наступило долгое молчание.

— Значит, это действительно так? — тихо спросил Сэм.

— Что — так? — нахмурился Стив.

— Что ты в него влюбился. Ты любишь Тони?

Стив прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Я этого не говорил.

Сэм хмыкнул, показывая, насколько эта ложь шита белыми нитками, и хлопнул Стива по плечу.

— Ладно, пойдём, Казанова. Нас ждёт вечеринка. У меня такое ощущение, что эта ночь нам надолго запомнится.

Стив с кривой ухмылкой схватил упаковку с костюмом и двинулся вслед за Сэмом к кассам.

Представить себя кем-то другим… такая возможность выдастся только сегодня, Стив это осознавал. Он мечтал лишь об одном: набраться храбрости и наконец сказать о том, о чём не осмеливался раньше. Хотя бы об этом.

Конечно, Сэм был прав.

Стив любил Тони. И хотел его. Хотел в самом грубом, примитивном смысле этого слова — и хотел просто держаться за руки после миссий. Восхищение и влечение — это одно, Стив в своё время испытывал эти чувства к нескольким девушкам: в большей степени к Пегги, в меньшей — к Шэрон.

Но с Тони было совсем другое дело.

Когда Стив видел Тони, его тянуло к тому так, что порой даже дышать становилось тяжело. Может, как раз сегодня звёзды сойдутся в нужной последовательности, и у него получится донести это до Тони.

***

Начинался план Тони вполне невинно — ну, вполне невинно для его планов.

В последние месяцы настроение Стива неуклонно… портилось, что ли. При каждой встрече он вёл себя как-то странно: словно он сомневался, хочет ли ещё оставаться другом Тони. А это… обижало. Очень сильно. Потому что Тони считал, что их отношения достигли определенного уровня близости — да чёрт, он считал, что Стив стал одним из его лучших друзей, но, видимо, ошибался.

И всё же Тони не мог заставить себя разозлиться на него. Стив постоянно выглядел таким… пришибленным. В конце концов, Тони заподозрил, что тот просто устал: устал работать на Щ.И.Т., устал поддерживать на должном уровне репутацию Капитана Америки, устал от бесконечных нападок политиков и журналистов. Не то чтобы всего этого не выпало и на долю Тони — нет, с самого создания их команды ему тоже пришлось хлебнуть всякого… просто воспринимал он это по-другому. Стив ведь к этому не привык. И Тони понимал, насколько такая рутина может утомлять.

Так или иначе, он надеялся, что именно в этом крылась причина дурного настроения Стива. И что долго оно не продлится. Что Стив рано или поздно со всем справится. Что это просто дело привычки — избавиться от огромного напряжения, сопровождавшего каждое его действие. Что он найдёт себе место, почувствует себя лучше, что завтра взойдёт солнце, и тэ дэ, и тэ пэ. Однако Стив до сих пор испытывал отчётливый дискомфорт, и сама по себе ситуация явно рассасываться не желала.

Так что Тони, естественно, решил закатить грандиозную вечеринку, и, что самое удивительное, Стив как будто искренне этому обрадовался. Он отказался от предложения купить ему дизайнерский костюм, но зато в принципе согласился принять участие в маскараде.

Вечеринка, на которой планировалось море алкоголя и десятки женщин, жаждущих флирта и танцев, должна была стать противоядием от хандры Стива. Хотя, конечно, короткий пьяный трах и Стив несовместимы. Ему хочется быть любимым… или как минимум по-настоящему желанным.

И, чёрт побери, для Тони он именно таким и был. Но Тони, как умный человек, с первого взгляда умел распознать, когда ему ничего не светит. Стив был… Стивом. Увлечению Тони, очевидно, суждено было остаться несбыточной мечтой.

И пусть, скажем так, жить в одном доме с ватагой супергероев было далеко не всегда так приятно, как это показывали в рекламе, сегодняшний день вполне мог доказать обратное.

Вечеринка набирала обороты. Повсюду звучали чьи-то голоса: гости смеялись и развлекались. Нелепые костюмы, зажигательная музыка, закуски, выпивка… если Тони правильно узнал своих коллег по команде в этой шумной красочной толпе, все они веселились на полную катушку. 

Цель была достигнута.

Ну ладно… и что с того, если вообще-то Тони втайне надеялся поболтать сегодня со Стивом — так же беззаботно и свободно, как раньше? Тут даже иск предъявить не за что.

Ещё раз поправив свой хэллоуинский галстук, Тони вошел в гостиную Башни. На секунду комнату озарила зеленая вспышка.

Тони заморгал, подумав, что это, наверное, один из потолочных лазеров неудачно повернулся. 

Или у него возникла галлюцинация — этого тоже нельзя было исключать.

— Впечатляющая вечеринка, мистер Старк, — произнёс кто-то сбоку. Женщина, прислонившаяся к стене, была одета в зелёное коктейльное платье с золотым узором. У неё были черные волосы до плеч и ярко-алая помада.

— Спасибо? — нахмурился Тони. Что-то ему в ней казалось знакомым, но что именно, никак уловить не удавалось.

Оттолкнувшись от стены, она приблизилась и без тени колебания поправила галстук Тони, после чего подмигнула:

— К сожалению, я вынуждена рано вас покинуть, но, не сомневаюсь, вы повеселитесь на славу.

— Да… как всегда, — машинально ответил Тони. Женщина зашла в лифт, хищно улыбнулась на прощание, и двери за ней закрылись.

Отмерев, Тони пожал плечами.

— Ладно, это ещё не самый странный разговор в моей жизни, — утешил он самого себя и повернулся обратно. В гостиной… снова замелькал зелёный свет, воздух заполнила какая-то дымка, и…

О нет.

О чёрт.

***

Происходило что-то странное. Стив решил, что надо найти Тони.

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Громко играла музыка, выпивка лилась бесконечной рекой, еда радовала своим вкусом — но полчаса назад люди как-то резко… изменились.

Сэм, который, как и обещал, надел костюм гигантского пингвина, начал ходить вразвалку. У него проснулась необъяснимая любовь к суши, и добиться от него какого-то вразумительного ответа стало просто невозможно.

Наверное, потому, что из его рта вырывался только пронзительный писк.

Внешне он нисколько не изменился — Сэм как Сэм. Только вот вёл он себя как настоящий пингвин.

При взгляде вокруг становилось ясно, что то же самое произошло с остальными гостями. Их поведение теперь непосредственно соответствовало их сегодняшним образам. Медленно, но верно Башня превращалась в филиал сумасшедшего дома.

Те, кто оделись котами, шипели на тех, кто оделись волками или собаками. Выдуманные создания с нарочитой эмоциональностью пытались воспроизвести сцены из тех произведений, которые их породили. Покемоны устроили посреди зала бои на арене. Девушка в костюме тиранозавра кралась за парнем в костюме буррито.

Клинт, нарядившийся Элвисом, отплясывал на танцполе, с идеальной точностью повторяя фирменные движения короля рок-н-ролла.

Сэм пискнул.

— Да, что-то определённо не так, — согласился Стив, поправив маску на лице. На полу и стенах мерцали зеленоватые отсветы, которым просто неоткуда было взяться.

Нужно было найти Тони. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Наверняка это действовало какое-то заклинание. Хэллоуин превращался в по-настоящему магическую ночь.

К счастью, заклинание — ну а что это ещё могло быть, кроме заклинания? — вроде бы не затронуло Стива. Он ходил в костюме Казановы, но это никак на него не влияло.

Кроме того, у Стива крепло убеждение, что долго это продлиться не могло. Он догадывался, чьих трикстерских рук было это дело, и, судя по последним событиям, дурачества Локи довольно быстро заканчивались.

Большого вреда заклинание не причиняло — как и большинство заклинаний Локи. И раз гости, изображая своих знаменитых альтер-эго, ничего плохого не делали, то и Стиву нечего париться по этому поводу. Лучше поскорее разыскать Тони.

— Ты видел Тони? — спросил Стив.

Сэм запищал, качая головой.

Внезапно он дёрнулся, пискнул ещё пару раз и побежал вразвалочку к буфетной стойке, где лежала манящая горка тартара из лосося.

Что ж, худшее, что могло ждать Сэма наутро — это несварение желудка.

Надо найти Тони.

Стив видел, как он входил в гостиную: элегантный костюм в тонкую полоску, который идеально подчёркивал его фигуру, и галстук в цветах Хэллоуина.

Тони выглядел как ожившая мокрая мечта. Стильный, холёный и самоуверенный — как обычно.

И Стиву очень хотелось снять с него всю его дорогую одежду.

Чем медленнее, тем лучше.

Тони не узнал его, хотя Стив приблизился к нему почти на расстояние вытянутой руки. Маска прекрасно выполнила свою работу, подарив Стиву несколько восхитительных минут на созерцание.

Конечно, он не собирался весь оставшийся вечер просто стоять и пялиться. И почему он раньше почти ничего не предпринимал во имя своей любви? Он привлекателен, Тони не менее привлекателен и, если верить таблоидам, бисексуален. У них просто не могло найтись ни одной причины, чтобы не сойтись.

Прямо. Сейчас.

Кто-то окликнул его по имени. Обернувшись, Стив увидел Наташу.

— Помоги мне! — взмолилась она.

Она была одета в костюм Красной шапочки и держала в руках корзинку. След в след за ней брела стая «волков». Наташа выглядела перепуганной донельзя, а значит, колдовство повлияло и на неё.

Бедняжка.

К их компании немедля присоединился Тор, одетый в классическую военную униформу. Его наряд дополняли липовое ружьё и очки-авиаторы. Он успокаивающе положил руку на плечо Наташи.

— Не беспокойтесь, мэм, — сказал он с типично американским акцентом, которого Стив никогда от него не слышал. — Эти сукины дети и когтем вас не тронут.

Наташа подозрительно резко воспряла духом:

— Спасибо вам, добрый сэр.

Стив посмотрел на них, вскинув бровь, потом обернулся, чтобы оценить обстановку.

— Вот и хорошо, что разобрались. Я собираюсь немного повеселиться.

— Не надо! — крикнула Наташа. — У меня такое ощущение… что-то не так. Возможно, это магия.

— И что с того? — беспечно пожал плечами Стив. — Тем больше поводов, чтобы успеть насладиться ей.

Стив поторопился уйти, не дав сверхосторожной подруге возможности возразить. 

Если это и вправду действовало заклятие Локи, если это и вправду было временно, он должен был постараться и сделать эту ночь незабываемой.

***

Когда Тони влетел в гардеробную и захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом девушки в костюме льва, то чего он точно не ожидал увидеть — так это мускулистого парня, одетого по моде века этак восемнадцатого. И боже святый, как же это было красиво.

Белое трико, камзол с изящным узором, белая рубашка с жабо, сапоги до колен и причудливая золотая маска на лице.

За пределами гардеробной царило полное безумие. Брюс, нарядившийся викингом, объединился с кучкой пиратов и несколькими водными покемонами, чтобы завоевать бассейн. Наташа и Тор возводили на кухне замок из картонных коробок, а Клинт-Элвис и некая Чёрная лебедь танцевали под Ники Минаж.

Локи хорошенько потрудился.

Тони сбежал оттуда в надежде отсидеться в спокойном уголке, пока заклинание — по всем прикидкам, временное — не рассеется.

Поправив пиджак, Тони позволил себе насладиться шикарным видом. Каждым миллиметром широких плеч, каждой чёрточкой на лице, каждым движением лукаво изогнувшихся губ — парень повернулся и теперь смотрел на Тони, как…

Стоп.

— Стив? — голос Тони невольно скакнул вверх. Стив и в обычные дни, когда ходил в старых добрых свитерах и футболках, превращал его в истекающую слюнями булькающую массу, а тут… это просто было нечестно. Тони не узнал, кого именно Стив изображал, но, боже правый, выглядел тот великолепно.

— Тони, — Стив как будто перекатил его имя на языке, — Ты что-то искал?

— Да, убежище. Все спятили. По-моему, это…

— Магия, точно. Наверняка скоро развеется.

— Я тоже на это рассчитываю, — неуверенно кивнул Тони. — Клинт — никакущий подражатель Элвиса.

Стив согласно хмыкнул и как-то незаметно придвинулся к Тони:

— Ты сегодня очень хорошо выглядишь.

— Я… спасибо? — после паузы отозвался Тони.

— Даже, не постесняюсь сказать, притягательно.

Тони окончательно растерялся: раньше Стив никогда не отвешивал такие комплименты его внешности. И не улыбался так, как сейчас. Золотая маска не скрывала выражения его лица: расслабленного, игривого, пожалуй, немного соблазнительного…

О.

— Заклинание и тебя задело, да? — Тони сглотнул. Теперь всё стало ясно. Серьёзный, контролирующий каждое своё слово и действие мужчина исчез — перед ним стоял парень, готовый хорошенько оторваться.

— А это важно? Я весь вечер хотел с тобой поговорить.

— Твоё желание сбылось.

— И даже более того.

— Напомни-ка, в чьём ты образе? — Тони решил попробовать оценить масштаб бедствия. Может, Стив нарядился каким-нибудь известным маньяком и уже планирует кровавую расправу над Тони.

— Джакомо Казанова к твоим услугам, — приятно улыбнувшись, Стив поднёс ладонь Тони к губам и поцеловал тыльную сторону.

— Ты… Казанова, — повторил Тони очевидное: когда Стив смотрел на него таким жадным взглядом, мозг отключался напрочь. Стив как будто хотел присвоить его себе, всего, целиком, словно он — самая большая драгоценность на свете.

Кроме того, Стив излучал уверенность в себе и флиртовал с Тони так, как никогда бы не стал в нормальном состоянии. Так что Тони медленно отступил назад и взялся за дверную ручку, взвешивая шансы как-то всё-таки справиться с девушкой-львом.

— Не уходи, пожалуйста, — Стив снова приблизился. Одной рукой стянув с себя маску, он уронил её на пол. — Не забивай дурными мыслями свою хорошенькую голову. Всё замечательно, и чем бы мы здесь ни занялись, это подарит нам одно только удовольствие.

После слова «хорошенький» сознание Тони словно… опустело. Он, как малолетний пацан, пришёл в самый настоящий экстаз от того, что зачарованный Стив счёл его симпатичным. 

— Ты не в себе.

— А мне плевать. Мы не знаем, сколько это продлится. Но я хочу тебя.

Тони выгнул бровь: 

— Правда?

— Правда, — Стив с напускной скромностью потупился. Сделай он ещё шаг — и прижался бы к Тони вплотную. Положив ладонь на руку Тони, он заставил его отпустить ручку двери. А потом — безумию этого вечера просто не было предела — той же ладонью легко сжал пах Тони.

Тони словно под дых ударили. Он попытался найти хоть какие-то слова, но не сумел.

— Я нравлюсь тебе таким, Тони? — со страстным придыханием поинтересовался Стив.

Тони чуть не ляпнул: «Ты нравишься мне любым», — но язык всё ещё отказывался шевелиться.

Поэтому он только кивнул. Больше ему ничего не оставалось.

— Отлично. Ты тоже мне нравишься, — признался Стив с улыбкой. — Показать тебе, насколько?

Его глаза — и пальцы, неторопливо потиравшие перед брюк — как будто заворожили Тони.

— Да, — выдохнул он и тут же спохватился. — То есть… нет. Нет, боже, ты же сейчас не понимаешь, что творишь. Надо просто переждать, пока ты не придёшь в себя.

Стив, облизнувшись, покачал головой и с намёком опустил взгляд:

— Ты хочешь меня, и не пытайся это отрицать.

— Ну, ты меня трогаешь. Я и не отрицаю, что мой член обожает, когда его трогают. Это ничего не значит.

Стив возвёл очи горе.

— Я сделаю всё, чего ты только ни пожелаешь.

Внутренне Тони застонал. Внешне он попытался сохранить ледяное спокойствие.

— Так уж и всё?

— Для меня не существует никаких границ.

О ч-чёрт.

Боже, как же Тони ненавидел Локи.

— Смело сказано, — умудрился выдавить Тони. — И всё же — нет. Магическое принуждение никуда не делось, а в таком случае это, по естественным причинам, откровенно неправильно, так что предлагаю…

Не дав Тони закончить, Стив внезапно наклонился и прижался губами к его губам.

Прикосновение было мимолётным, не дольше доли секунды. Немного отстранившись — так, что Тони кожей ощущал его дыхание, — Стив прошептал:

— Знаешь, Тони… Настоящая любовь иногда возникает только после пережитого совместно чувственного удовольствия. Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что хватит нам уже играть друг с другом?

— Что?! — издал полузадушенный писк Тони.

— Я всегда восхищался тобой. Нам было бы так хорошо вместе...

Чёрт побери, Тони вёл себя как засмущавшаяся школьница. Что же на такое ответить… надо что-то сообразить, наконец...

— Я, если честно, сомневаюсь, что тебя в принципе интересуют такие отношения, Кэп.

— Любовь — это на три четверти любопытство, — нахально ухмыльнулся Стив и коснулся большим пальцем нижней губы Тони. — А ты всегда был мне любопытен.

— Это несколько не вяжется с тем, что последние недели ты почти со мной не разговаривал.

— Я боялся, что ты узнаешь о моих чувствах, — ничтоже сумняшеся признался Стив.

— О твоих… чувствах, — Тони строго напомнил себе, что всё это лишь из-за колдовства. Этот Стив-Казанова умел флиртовать — да ещё как, и всё, что он делал — он делал, чтобы добиться того, чего хотел.

А хотел он почему-то именно Тони.

— Позволь, я покажу тебе, — попросил Стив, снова наклоняясь.

Тони широко распахнул глаза — как же это было несправедливо! Он ни о чём не мечтал так сильно, как о том, чтобы прямо сейчас закинуть руки на плечи Стиву и поцеловать его, не сдерживая себя. Будучи под властью заклинания, Стив, наверное, не стал бы противиться ничему — и Тони не мог так с ним поступить.

Только не сейчас, когда тот не был самим собой.

Тони наслаждался своим новоприобретённым чувством ответственности примерно две секунды — пока Стив, схватив за воротник, не притянул его к себе.

— Стив… — запаниковал Тони. На миг все тревожные сирены в его голове взревели одновременно — а потом язык Стива оказался у него во рту, и… такого он раньше не испытывал. Он как будто впервые за много месяцев, прошедших после разрыва с Пеппер, обрёл то, за что действительно стоило побороться. Всё вокруг исчезло, потеряло смысл — всё, кроме Стива и его губ, его языка, его тела. Он одновременно раздевал Тони и ласкал его.

«Ещё», — безмолвно билось в мыслях. Теперь он сам тёрся о Стива, позволяя всё сильнее прижимать себя к двери.

Как сквозь дымку, до Тони дошло, что Стив уже стягивает с него брюки.

— Как же я хочу сделать тебя своим, — почти прорычал Стив.

Ощущения немного пугали своей силой, но Тони и не думал сопротивляться. Сейчас для него всё было ясно и чётко. Стив хотел его. Он хотел Стива. А значит, ничто не могло воспрепятствовать происходящему, правда ведь?

Стив ненадолго оторвался от него и улыбнулся:

— И сейчас это произойдёт.

«Конечно, да, вперёд», — мысленно одобрил Тони, как вдруг разумное «я» снова напомнило о себе.

— Чёрт, стой! — пробормотал Тони и сжал запястья Стива, не давая добраться до трусов.

Стив с раздражённым видом отпрянул.

— Что ещё не так?

— Я… я этого хочу. И я это признаю. Но ты… ты-то — нет. И настоящий ты никогда не простишь меня, если я воспользуюсь твоей слабостью.

Да и сам Тони не простит себя, если так обидит Стива.

Стив вызывающе дернул бровями и снова накинулся на губы Тони. Тот попытался уклониться, но Стив оказался слишком быстр и слишком сосредоточен на своей цели.

«Ну и ладно, это всего лишь поцелуи», — успокоил свою совесть Тони. Стив не пытался вырваться из его хватки, но и сбежать ему не давал.

Тони уже и забыл, как это прекрасно — впервые видеть человека в новом свете. Впервые чувствовать его, впервые оценивать его реакцию на прикосновения и ласки, впервые узнавать его тело, впервые исследовать… он всё это забыл. А Стив с каждой минутой двигался всё увереннее: он вёл себя так, как будто они давно были вместе, как будто Тони, счастливчик, давно отхватил его себе.

И Тони было уже плевать, что это продлится всего несколько украденных у судьбы минут.

***

Стив вроде бы не слишком-то и изменился, однако он понимал, что как-то костюм всё-таки на него влияет. Он стал более развязным, более наглым, а уж навык соблазнения и вовсе взлетел на немыслимую высоту. Отправился искать Тони он тоже не по внутреннему, а по внешнему побуждению, но это нисколько его не тревожило. Только не сейчас, когда он наконец-то обрёл смелость действовать в соответствии со своими чувствами.

Только не сейчас, когда Тони прижимался к нему и целовал так, как будто его жизнь зависела от этого. Где-то в глубине сознания билась мысль о том, что разум Стива принадлежит не только ему, но это не отменяло главного: желания и потребности у него остались прежними — разве что словно затуманенными.

Да, он хотел этого. Давно уже хотел.

И Тони был так близко. Его отклик был полон такой страсти, какой Стив никогда раньше не испытывал; он целовался с такой яростью, что Стиву не с чем было даже её сравнить. Дико, свирепо, безумно, лихорадочно — и всё это для Стива.

«Нужно сделать его своим. Пока не слишком поздно».

Высвободив руки, Стив занялся брюками Тони: ширинка была уже расстегнута, так что оставалось только спустить их вниз — и вместе с ними как-то слетел и один ботинок. Стив закинул ноги Тони себе на талию и сунул ладонь ему в трусы. Происходило что-то нереальное: он как будто перенёсся на страницу чужой жизни. То, что всего час назад было немыслимым, внезапно обрело плоть и кровь.

— Чёрт! — Тони всё никак не унимался со своей тревогой, хотя бёдрами очень даже охотно дёрнул навстречу, покрепче обхватив Стива ногами. — Тебе пора остановиться.

Стив один долгий миг смотрел на него, прежде чем замереть.

— По-моему, на самом деле ты этого не хочешь.

Тони хмыкнул. Стив ещё никогда не видел, чтобы тот так краснел, чтобы в его глазах светилась такая безнадежность.

— Это неважно. Ты меня возненавидишь.

Нахмурившись, Стив чуть отвёл руку и позволил Тони встать на пол.

— Я бы ни за что не смог тебя возненавидеть.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько бы я обрадовался, будь всё так просто.

— Я могу сделать так, чтобы всё стало просто.

В смехе Тони не слышалось ни капли настоящего веселья.

— Стив…

— Я ведь нравлюсь тебе, правда? — уточнил Стив.

Тони сердито уставился на него.

— Да, правда! Правда, чтоб тебя, — рявкнул он, словно не в силах больше удерживать это в себе. — У меня из-за тебя башку сносит, так ты мне нравишься. Очень сильно.

— Но… не здесь и не так, — заключил Стив. Он не понимал, почему Тони с таким упрямством сопротивляется самому себе, но он собирался уважить его просьбу. Он любил завоёвывать, но только тех, кто сам этого хотел.

Тони покачал головой и улыбнулся так, как будто ему было больно.

— Мой член отчаянно против, но… нет. Не здесь и не так.

Стив со вздохом кивнул, а потом задумчиво нахмурился.

— Можно я поцелую тебя? Только раз.

Тони громко сглотнул, коротко зажмурился и легонько стукнулся затылком о дверь.

— Это так нечестно, — простонал он. — Это блядски нечестно. Я отпинаю Локи по яйцам так, чтобы он месяц нормально ходить не мог, — он надолго затих, прежде чем пожать плечами. — Мы и так уже пересекли эту грань. Так или иначе, ты мне потом врежешь, но пусть я хотя бы заслужу это на полную катушку.

Стив фыркнул. В глубине души он знал, что это будет последним, чего ему захочется после того, как магия рассеется, но Тони сейчас это явно не услышит.

Тони. Прекрасные карие глаза, до странности притягательная бородка, немного припухшие губы…

У Стива мелькнула мысль, что Казанове не полагается обмирать от восторга — хотя с мыслями у него сейчас было туговато. Голосок в подсознании пискнул, что сейчас происходит что-то важное, что Тони смотрит на него так, как будто он чем-то ему важен — но этого голоска не хватило, чтобы остановить Стива. Целоваться с Тони было слишком хорошо, чтобы отвлекаться на какие-то там пустяки.

— Колдовство, по-моему, уже скоро кончится. Но, если бы это зависело от меня, я бы таким и остался. Впервые я полностью свободен. Никаких больше правил, никаких больше страхов. И уж точно никаких переживаний о том, что могут подумать люди. Я этого хочу… и «он» этого хочет. Так почему бы тебе не поддаться нашим общим желаниям?

— Я… по-моему, ты сейчас не способен на здравые суждения.

— Продолжай убеждать себя в этом, — Стив снова склонился к нему. Тони смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами и закрыл их только тогда, когда Стив коснулся его губ — очень нежно — своими.

С невнятным возгласом Тони обнял его.

— Пожалуйста, только не надо ненавидеть меня за это, — пробормотал он несколько раз, выдохнул и наконец отдался поцелую.

Стив никак не мог взять в толк, с чего бы это было «неправильно», но Тони, по-видимому, считал именно так. Поэтому он осторожно положил ладони ему на плечи, потом, ненароком щекотнув шею, обхватил лицо, вкладывая в поцелуй все свои долго подавляемые чувства.

Тони со стоном откинул голову назад, отдаваясь на волю Стива. Погладив Стива по спине, он притянул его поближе. Решив ещё раз испытать удачу, Стив повёл руку вниз: вдоль бока Тони, по талии, по бёдрам, между ног…

— Стив… — его имя в устах Тони прозвучало одновременно ободрением и предупреждением.

— Я не буду тебя ненавидеть. Просто сдайся мне, давай же…

— Боже, тебе невозможно сопротивляться, — прошептал Тони, и его член чувствительно дёрнулся. Стив ощутил это даже сквозь ткань боксеров. — Кто в здравом уме от такого откажется? — Он поднял взгляд. — Прости, не надо меня ненавидеть… прости.

С этими словами он сам поцеловал Стива, и Стив, сочтя это сигналом к продолжению, отодвинул резинку трусов и обхватил пальцами твёрдый член. Он никогда раньше не трогал так другого мужчину — а если честно, никого не трогал так интимно. И его восхищала гладкая кожа ствола, капелька влаги, выступившая на головке. Миг колебания миновал, и Тони стал покачиваться ему в такт, вперёд и назад, издавая чудесные стоны. Стиву хотелось большего, конечно, но он боялся, что тогда Тони снова кинется останавливать его — так что он смирился. Тони снова и снова тихо просил не ненавидеть его, а Стив сжимал кисть и водил ей всё быстрее, пытаясь хоть так показать, что ему не надо беспокоиться, что Стиву это нужно не меньше, чем ему. Стив уже подумал было, что точно не преуспеет в своих усилиях, если Тони сам не попробует приласкать его, как вдруг всё изменилось.

Точнее, всё вернулось на круги своя. В реальности это заняло всего полсекунды — но для Стива это как будто растянулось на часы. По телу прокатился странный жар, в груди сжалось — воспоминания нахлынули разом. Да, случилось это быстро, но длилось целую вечность. Вот и всё. Действие заклинания кончилось.

О боже.

О… о боже.

Тони обнял его ещё крепче. Он заметил.

И Стив… он должен был… он собирался…

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул Тони.

Стив внимательно вгляделся в него, перестав двигать рукой. Его разум всё ещё пытался оценить ситуацию, в которую они попали, когда Тони вдруг переступил с ноги на ногу. Ладонь Стива соскользнула к головке, и Тони застонал.

— Тони, я не… как…

Как только Стив промямлил это, в голове замелькали картинки. Вечеринка. Зелёный свет. Поиск Тони. Тони, входящий в комнату. Своё предложение. Первый поцелуй. Бесконечное множество поцелуев после… и теперь вот это.

Обалдеть.

— Пожалуйста, — с искренним отчаянием повторил Тони.

Сперва Стив пришёл в замешательство, но потом он осознал, чего именно просит Тони. Тот был уже близко. Боже святый, он почти довёл Тони до оргазма. Он хотел кончить, но не хотел говорить об этом прямо.

Призвав на помощь отголоски умений, доставшихся от Казановы, Стив снова задвигал кистью. Если Тони это нужно, он это сделает.

Но насколько же по-другому теперь всё воспринималось! Почти маниакальная потребность присвоить Тони себе исчезла, Стив получил возможность действительно насладиться. Уложить в памяти тихие стоны, издаваемые Тони, впившиеся в предплечья пальцы Тони, бешено колотящийся пульс Тони.

Стив опустил взгляд, завороженно глядя на то, как жадно Тони вколачивался в его кулак. Зрелище немного привело его в чувство, и ощущение реальности происходящего перекрыло чувственные ощущения. Это было взаправду: магия там или нет, но сейчас Тони занимался любовью с ним.

— О боже, Тони... — Стив снова всмотрелся в его лицо.

Тони прохрипел что-то и закрыл глаза. Его затрясло так, что Стив еле его удержал. Кончил он почти безмолвно: застыв, он прижался губами к шее Стива. Он напрягся всем телом, и Стив покрепче обнял его, невесомо поцеловав в висок.

Мир вокруг них замер.

Первым молчание нарушил Тони:

— Прости меня. — Он спрятал лицо на плече Стива. — Мне не стоило… чёрт, я… мне так жаль.

— Жаль? — оцепенело повторил Стив, когда на него снизошло понимание. Только теперь он более-менее отчётливо осознал, что именно между ними случилось. — О боже, я принудил тебя, Тони, я…

— Ты был околдован, — непреклонно отрезал Тони, отстранившись. Стив невольно взглянул на его губы, и внутри приятно потеплело: это из-за него они так покраснели и припухли. — Ты не совершил ничего неправильного. Это я должен был остановить тебя, прежде чем… — Тони с отвращением покачал головой.

И тут до Стива достучалась ещё одна мысль. Он действительно был околдован, да, но всё же он делал только то, что сам хотел. А вот Тони… Тони не надевал маскарадного костюма. Заклинание его не затронуло.

Ни в словах, ни в поступках Тони не было ни капли магии.

«— Я ведь нравлюсь тебе, правда?  
— Да, правда! Правда, чтоб тебя. У меня из-за тебя башку сносит, так ты мне нравишься. Очень сильно».

— Ты не соврал мне? — спросил Стив. Тони тут же попытался высвободиться, но Стив не позволил ему. — Когда сказал о своих чувствах?

— Это не имеет отношения к делу, — рявкнул Тони, принявшись вырываться сильнее, и ойкнул: Стив вообще-то до сих пор держал его член. — Может, дашь мне сохранить хоть немного достоинства? Меня ждёт мастерская имени меня, и мне хочется уйти… куда-нибудь.

— Я против, — Стив наконец отпустил его и вытер руку о верх своего костюма. В любом случае его теперь только выбрасывать.

— Да пошёл ты со своими желаниями! Тебе мало моего унижения? Я знаю, что облажался, и мне жаль, мне искренне жаль, я просто… ну дай же мне убраться пода…

— Ты мне нравишься, — выпалил Стив, не оставив себе времени на сомнения. Он не позволит Тони сбежать. Только не после того, что было. Только не после их поцелуев, их прикосновений… и признаний, которыми Тони точно не собирался делиться со Стивом.

Тони заморгал:

— Я тебе… что?

— Ты мне нравишься. Я хочу тебя. Заклинание только… побудило меня действовать. Я думал, что тебе всего этого не надо, но… тебя ведь не затронуло, да?

Тони разинул рот. Закрыл. Глубоко вдохнул.

— Нет… не затронуло.

Стив согласно хмыкнул и положил чистую ладонь на щеку Тони, который выглядел сейчас невероятно уязвимым.

— Прости за то, что вот так, с наскоку, вывалил всё на тебя. Я толком не оставил тебе выбора, но… я не солгал ни единым словом.

Взгляд Тони был неповторимым.

— Правда?

Стив, сглотнув, кивнул.

— Да. Я… я уже давно хотел предложить тебе встречаться.

— Ты никогда об этом не упоминал.

— Я не представлял, как. С флиртом у меня никогда не складывалось, а ты… это ты. У тебя было множество свиданий со множеством интересных людей во множестве модных ресторанов, и я…

— Ты идеален, — с напором произнёс Тони. — Перед тобой просто невозможно устоять. Я даже не знаю, что именно меня добило.

Стив прикусил нижнюю губу:

— Ну, как раз это было благодаря заклинанию.

— Стив, — самым серьёзным тоном начал Тони. — Ты мог бы дать мне самый тонкий намёк, хотя бы мимолетно показать, что ты меня хочешь, и я был бы весь твой. Не нужны мне никакие высококлассные рестораны. Мы могли бы просто съесть по хот-догу в Центральном парке — и бам, вот оно, самое лучшее свидание.

Стив всмотрелся в него, прежде чем медленно растянуть губы в улыбке.

— А ведь это отличный план.

— Мне тоже так кажется, — улыбка Тони была отражением его собственной.

— И я тебе нравлюсь, — Стив решил расставить все точки над «и». Тони в ответ раздражённо вздохнул, отчего Стив ухмыльнулся ещё шире и, наклонившись поближе, прошептал: — Я в этом не сомневаюсь. У меня тоже — как ты там выразился? — из-за тебя башку сносит. Да, ты нравишься мне так же сильно, как я тебе.

Изумлённо покачав головой, Тони куснул Стива за нижнюю губу и усмехнулся:

— Это точно самый странный разговор, какой у меня был после дрочки в гардеробной.

Стив покраснел, а Тони осторожно снял с него парик.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, в роли Казановы ты сексуален как не знаю кто. Но образ Стива Роджерса, по-моему, тебе идёт больше всего.

У Стива всё внутри затрепетало. Пока Тони развязывал шнуры на камзоле, расстегивал рубашку и стаскивал всё это с его плеч, он стоял совершенно неподвижно.

Всего через несколько секунд Стив оказался обнажённым до пояса.

— Можно?.. — Тони медленно занялся застёжкой на трико. — Я чувствую себя обязанным оказать ответную услугу.

Стив, гулко сглотнув, кивнул. Он возбудился в тот самый момент, когда впервые прикоснулся к Тони, но перед лицом развернувшихся событий это как-то отошло на второй план.

Когда Тони сжал пальцы на его члене, Стив застонал, и его ноги подогнулись. Он осел на пол и утянул Тони за собой, усадив себе на колени.

— Что бы ты сказал, если бы теоретически у меня в кармане нашлись смазка и презерватив? — светски поинтересовался Тони.

— Я бы сказал, что презерватив нам не нужен.

Стив улыбнулся: Тони удивленно приподнял брови и растерянно пробормотал:

— Да… точно. Ты уверен, что пришёл в себя?

— Никаких сомнений, — усмехнулся Стив.

— Хорошо. Это… хорошо. Но на самом деле я собирался узнать, хочешь ли ты…

— Да.

Тони закатил глаза:

— Ты дашь мне закончить? Ты хочешь этого… здесь? Мы могли бы подождать: дойти до моей спальни, сделать всё, как цивилизованные люди, в цивилизованной обстановке, предварительно устроить несколько свиданий, если тебе ну…

Стив прижал палец к губам Тони:

— Как только мы выберемся отсюда, нам придётся несколько часов наводить порядок. Мне даже знать не хочется, что происходит снаружи. Когда я думал о том, как у нас с тобой это будет, да, признаю, мне представлялось нечто другое… несколько более нормальное, например. И всё же то, что у нас сейчас, лучше любой моей мечты — потому что ты по-настоящему здесь и по-настоящему этого хочешь.

Тони хмыкнул и лукаво изогнул губы:

— Так значит, ты мечтал обо мне.

— И много о чём ещё, связанном с тобой, — уже не стесняясь сознался Стив и, прижав Тони к себе, поцеловал его. 

В нескольких метрах от них стояла маленькая кушетка. Стив поднялся, подхватив Тони на руки, осторожно донёс его до кушетки и вместе с ним опустился на неё.

— Как горячо, — выдохнул Тони и рассмеялся, когда Стив осыпал мелкими поцелуями его шею.

Стив и сам не мог сдержать улыбки. Он, наверное, никогда не слышал у Тони такого беззаботного голоса, такого… счастливого. И так тяжело было поверить в свою удачу, поверить в то, что сотворённый Локи хаос… соединил их.

Тони снова обхватил ладонью член Стива, неторопливо провёл вверх-вниз, чуть не сведя того с ума. Легчайшего прикосновения ему было недостаточно — уже и не могло быть достаточно. Вспыхивающие под кожей искорки бегали по венам, заставляя его чувствовать себя живым впервые с тех пор, как его извлекли изо льда.

— Такого странного вечера у меня никогда ещё не было. — Стив наконец стянул с Тони второй ботинок и трусы. 

Тони принял задумчивый вид, а потом пожал плечами:

— Входит в топ-пять моих.

Стив покачал головой. Тони раскрыл ладонь, показав предусмотрительно прихваченный из кармана брюк пакетик смазки, и надорвал его. 

— Можно я? — попросил Стив, и Тони, вскинув бровь, передал пакетик ему.

Далее последовала, наверное, самая неловкая прелюдия в жизни Тони Старка, но, к удивлению Стива, он не услышал ни одной шуточки, ни малейшего намека на то, что он делает что-то не так. Тони только улыбался, и посмеивался, и стонал, и вздыхал. Он напрягался, и вздрагивал, и впивался пальцами в спину Стива каждый раз, как тот надавливал на нужную точку.

Этого бы уже хватило, чтобы запомнить это навсегда — запомнить, как Тони смотрел на него с бесконечным доверием, восторгом и… может, даже любовью… но Тони коснулся его руки, останавливая, и потянул на себя.

А потом всё оказалось одновременно похоже и непохоже на то, как представлял себе Стив. Внутри Тони было туго, горячо, скользко — чёрт побери, да они были так близко, что даже мыслить получалось с трудом. И Тони отвечал — сам подавался навстречу Стиву. С первым же толчком то, что раньше было только мечтой, наполнилось смыслом. Перед Стивом предстала целая новая реальность бывших «невозможностей», и он намеревался исследовать её от края до края.

Их движения постепенно ускорялись. Они… да чёрт, они занимались сексом фактически в шкафу, но это ровным счётом ничего не значило. Для Стива это был один из самых важных моментов в жизни.

— Ещё… больше… — тихо взмолился Стив, вбиваясь в Тони. — Пожалуйста… мне нужно…

— Да, — выдохнул Тони и сжался там, внизу.

Стив вскрикнул так, что и сам смутился — а потом разразился потоком то ли просьб, то ли проклятий. Ему не с чем было сравнивать, но Тони явно знал, что делает. Через пару минут Стив только и мог, что хрипло шептать имя Тони — и когда тот в очередной раз принял его немыслимо глубоко, он глухо простонал и кончил.

Он ещё долго приходил в себя, лёжа головой на груди Тони. На животе отчётливо ощущалась влага — повод гордо улыбаться. Стив не представлял, как выразить то счастье, какого — он отчетливо это сознавал — он никогда ещё не испытывал. Так что он просто слушал тихое гудение реактора и ласково водил пальцами по его краю. 

— Я и подумать не мог, что эта вечеринка пройдёт именно так, — пробормотал он.

Тони, усмехнувшись, чмокнул его в макушку. Следуя внезапному порыву, Стив приподнялся и поцеловал его в губы.

— Я тоже. Но я рад, что всё так.

— И я рад, — Стив рано или поздно обязательно к этому привыкнет. Он встретился глазами с сияющим взглядом Тони. — Я вряд ли когда-нибудь нашёл бы в себе смелость рассказать тебе о своих чувствах. Пожалуй, мне стоит поблагодарить Локи.

Тони, помолчав, фыркнул и притянул Стива к себе, побуждая лечь обратно. 

— Ну, это уже перебор.

***

— Итак... — начал Брюс, когда на следующее утро команда собралась в полном составе.

Наташа кивнула:

— Итак.

— Да уж… — Сэм, которого до сих пор тошнило, прижимал к животу бутылку с горячей водой.

— Даже не знаю, что было более нелепо, — встрял Клинт. — То, что я танцевал, то, что Брюс нагишом плавал в бассейне, то, что Сэм сожрал половину морских гадов…

Сэм закрыл глаза и ущипнул себя за переносицу.

— Пожалуйста, не напоминай.

Брюс смущённо потупился.

— Или то, что Стив и Тони занялись сексом в гардеробной, — закончил Клинт.

По комнате пронёсся коллективный стон.

Сами Стив и Тони развалились на диване, полностью поглощённые друг другом. Тони с улыбкой легко сжал руку Стива.

— Вы все просто ревнуете.

— Нам всем нанесена непоправимая травма, ты хотел сказать, — возразил Клинт. — Вы бы хоть чёртову дверь заперли.

— Я бы посмотрел, как ты вспомнишь о замках, когда тебя вовсю соблазняет сам Казанова. В моей голове осталось одно только «да-а!».

— Тони! — Стив прикрыл лицо рукой. Очаровательно.

— Что? У меня не было ни единого шанса.

— Когда я советовал тебе быть более откровенным, я не совсем это имел в виду, — Сэм пожал плечами. — Ну да ладно, главное, что сработало.

— О, это сработало на все сто, — Тони поцеловал Стива в щеку, не обращая внимания на Клинта, который изобразил, что его сейчас вырвет.

— Мне так жаль, друзья мои, — пророкотал Тор. — Не знаю, что нашло на моего брата.

Стив хотел было что-то сказать, но передумал.

— Ну, заклинание, ну и что, — утешил Брюс. — Ну да, накрыло нас всех.

Тони не сдержал смешка. Стив ткнул его в бок, но и сам невольно ухмыльнулся.

— Простите, двусмысленно получилось, — Брюс закатил глаза. — Но вы же поняли, что я имел в виду. Никто ни в чём не виноват. Все мы попали под влияние мощного колдовства.

— Вы были как зомби, — со вздохом подтвердил Тони. — Стив вообще себя не контролировал.

Стив с притворным сочувствием поддакнул:

— Как это, наверное, было ужасно.

Воцарилось долгое молчание.

— Да, — Тони посмотрел на Стива, и в его груди что-то отчаянно трепыхнулось. — Ужасно.

— Нужно найти Локи, — серьёзно прогудел Тор. — И предать его справедливому суду за то, что он совершил.

— Знаешь, — Тони покосился на Стива. Тот закатил глаза, но кивнул, — раз никто не пострадал, думаю, можно его простить. На этот раз.

Тор, вскинув бровь, расплылся в улыбке.

— Ясно.

— Надо отдать тебе должное, Тони, — подала голос Наташа. — Это была самая безумная хэллоуинская вечеринка в моей жизни.

— Всегда рад видеть вас у себя, — Тони снова повернулся к Стиву. — А тебя я всегда рад видеть в том костюме, так что, если вдруг захочется, не стесняйся.

— Тони, — буркнул Стив, залившись румянцем.

— И без него я тоже рад тебя видеть, — добавил Тони и рассмеялся: Стив в отместку пощекотал его.

Вокруг поднялось нарочито громкое обсуждение по поводу личного и общественного пространства, а также допустимого на публике поведения, но Тони не услышал из него ни слова. Счастье долго шло к ним со Стивом, и сейчас Стив улыбался ему, как его личное солнце, одним своим присутствием согревая сердце.

Никто и никогда так на него не смотрел.

И Стив ещё считал, что он не умеет очаровывать людей. Пф, ерунда какая.

Тони поудобнее устроился в его объятиях, поцеловал его в шею и отдался на волю ощущений: Стив так привычно поглаживал его по спине, как будто они с самого дня знакомства сидели только так.

Как будто их только и требовалось слегка подтолкнуть, чтобы их глаза открылись.

Возможно, это был самый странный — и немного кривоватый — путь к началу отношений, но и вся их жизнь никогда не была образцом нормальности. И Тони, всем собой ощущая, как бьётся сердце Стива, подумал, что не променял бы эту жизнь ни на какую другую.


End file.
